Project Runway Alodia 3.1
| last_aired = | region_1 = | region_2 = | region_3 = | region_4 = | region_5 = | region_A = | region_B = | region_C = | region_free = | film_start = | film_end = | num_contestants = 14 | num_tasks = 7 | winner = James "Jimboy" Rodriguez | website = | prev_season = season 2 | prev_series = | next_season = season 3.2 | next_series = | episode_list = }} Project Runway Alodia 3.1 is the First part of the third season (and 12th overall) of the television show Project Runway Alodia, appearing on SBC One. The season began airing on 20 June 2015 with 14 competing to become "the next great Alodian designer.". Actress Ali Larter,joined by Fashion designer Dom Streater, and Magoo Marjon replaced Rita Ora and Erik Jones to be as judges this season. and fashion designer Bradon McDonald will be as the workroom mentor replacing Todd Gordon. Revolve Clothing remained the exclusive retail sponsor for the Show's season and has merchandised the accessory wall with an assortment of products. Designers Challenges : The designer won Project Runway Alodia. : The designer was advanced to Lauren City Fashion Week. : The designer won the challenge. : The designer came in second but did not win the challenge. : The designer had one of the highest scores for that challenge, but did not win. : The designer had one of the lowest scores for that challenge, but was not eliminated. : The designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. : The designer lost and was out of the competition. : The designer withdrew from the competition. Designer Legend *'Aliya Sta. Rita:' AS *'Bailey Jones:' BJ *'Barbara Blomqvist:' BB *'Brian Ortega:' BO *'Franco Richemi:' FR *'Ilona Rudovic:' IR *'Jimboy Rodriguez:' JR *'Kamille Cameron-Ross:' KC *'Kyle Rutledge:' KR *'Enzo Graham:' EG *'Marjelynne Gurnot:' MG *'Ryan Young:' RY *'Simon Trummer:' ST *'Zonya Webb:' ZW Episodes Episode 0: The Preview Original air date: 20-21 June 2015 *In the Series opener,. Episode 1: Let's Start the Show Original air date: 27 June 2015 * Guest Judge: Kanye West * WINNER: Kamille * ELIMINATED: Barbara Episode 2: Racing Stripes Original air date: 4 July 2015 * Guest Judge: Carl Edwards and Emma Roberts * WINNER: Ilona * ELIMINATED: Ailya Episode 3: Group Yourselves into Two Original air date: 11 July 2015 * Guest Judge: Kendall Jenner and Mondo Guerra * WINNER: Bailey * ELIMINATED: Ryan * Groupings ** Bailey and Kamille ** Brian and Marjelyne ** Enzo and Franco ** Ilona and Sonya ** Kyle and Ryan ** Jimboy and Simon Episode 4: Uptown Steampunk Original air date: 18 July 2015 * Guest Judge: Rey Gumatas and Kate Pankoke * WINNER: Kyle * WITHDRAW: Kyle Episode 5:Redux Clothing Original air date: 25 July 2015 * Guest Judge: Michelle Lesniak and Kyle Busch * WINNER: Enzo * ELIMINATED: Simon and Zonya * ** TBA-Bernadette Sembrano ** TBA-Cindy Beltran ** TBA-Debbie Matenopoulos ** TBA-Dominic Uy ** TBA-Evelyn Opena ** TBA-Gretchen Pullido ** TBA-Iya Villania ** TBA-Mike Enriquez ** TBA-Richard del Rosario ** TBA-Ted Failon Episode 6:Bloom Clap Original air date: 1 August 2015 * Guest Judge: Gwen Stefani * WINNER: Enzo * ELIMINATED: Kamille * WITHDRAW: Marjelyne Episode 7:It's Time Original air date: 6 August 2015 * Guest Judge: Helen Castillo and Jaymel Custodio * ADVANCED: Ilona, Jimboy, Franco and Bailey * ELIMINATED: Enzo and Brian Episode 19: Finale Part 1 Original air date: 31 October 2015 * In Part 1 of the two-part Season 3 finale, the designers journey home to create their collections and gear up for a visit from mentor Bradon McDonald. Episode 20: Finale Part 2 Original air date: 7 November 2015 * Guest Judge: Louise Roe * WINNER of Project Runway Alodia: James * ELIMINATED: Ilona (2nd place), Franco (3rd place) and Bailey (4th place) * Conclusion. The winning designer is crowned in the Season 3.1 finale of Project Runway Alodia. Category:Project Runway Alodia